


Keeping Her Company

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [14]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pie, Seduction, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: When Super Arrow has to go on a weekend trip with the guys, he decided to ask Rick if he could keep his wife company for the entire weekend. However, she doesn't mind a little company from her husband's friend, and maybe get something from him that Mrs. Arrow desperately wants... Rated Explicit for heavy sexual content and strong language. Alternate Title: Rick's Cougar Escapade. Two-shot.





	Keeping Her Company

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, for my 150th story special, I'm doing a pairing that has never been done before: Rick/Mrs. Arrow! Be mind that this contains cheating sex, so if you don't like people cheating on people, don't read! Others might enjoy! This is also going to be a two-shot story as well. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the story.

It was a warm Friday late morning in early April of 2202 in Mute City. The sounds of the morning commute could be heard in the highways.

The smell of bacon sizzling inside the Falcon House.

The sound of fresh sweet coffee being poured into a coffee cup.

And all through the Falcon House, Rick Wheeler was sleeping in his bed in his own room. He groaned as the alarm clock went off and he turned it off, proving to be yet another tired and long day for the F-Zero pilot.

Rick noticed that it was Friday according to the calendar and was happy that the weekend is here. At least for the weekends, Jack would invite him and a couple of friends, namely Mr. EAD, Super Arrow, Dr. Stewart, Clank, and Dr. Clash, to watch scary movies, have a couple of cold Coca-Cola and Sprite, play some fighting and shooting video games, and/or if Clank wasn't around, Jack would sneak in some porn for the guys to watch (the reason Clank can't watch porn is because he's only 12 and Jack claimed that it might get him confused if he watches it). Now that sounded like an awesome weekend.

But alas, Jack invites all of the guys to a weekend-long trip to Washington D.C. so they could spend some guy-only time together. Rick rejected the offer because he really doesn't want him to ruin his fun if he does go. So, he got some free time for the weekend since he doesn't have to work today. After doing the usual things like eating breakfast, taking a shower, put on his body spray and deodorant, brushing his teeth and opening up with mouthwash, Rick finally finished preparing by putting on some cologne on that Jack brought for him for his 24th birthday. Now, he was ready for the day.

He entered the dining room where Bart was serving orders to customers. His friend noticed him and smiled.

"Good morning, Rick. I'll have your coffee ready in a moment. Just got to finish serving food to this couple," Bart said, as he was holding a plate of chocolate drizzled pancakes with the whipped cream on top and a plate of a nice fresh baked chocolate chip muffin with all the sweet seasonings. He placed it down on the table as Rick noticed the two right away: it was Super Arrow and Mrs. Arrow.

"Hey, Rick!" Super Arrow called out.

"Hello..." Rick waved back as he got his sweet coffee (it was coffee with milk and sugar). "What you two doing here?"

"Well, we were getting breakfast. And besides, I got a serious question for you!" Super Arrow asked him.

"Okay. What is it?" He replied.

"Can you watch my wife for the entire weekend? I would take her with me, but Jack said that the trip is guys only." Super Arrow replied to him.

"Sure. What do I need to do with her?"

"Here's a list of things that she likes to do." He said, giving a list to him. Rick looks over it for a moment before nodding.

"All right. That should be very easy. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Maybe Zoda might kidnap her?" The owl asked.

"Quiet!" Super Arrow said, shushing the owl.

"It's so nice to spend the weekend with you, Rick! I can't wait to do some fun activities with you!" Mrs. Arrow smiled at Rick.

"Yeah." Rick smiled.

"Alright, Jack said that I got to be at his place at around 12:30 pm and right now, it's 12:15 pm." Super Arrow smiled while getting up from his chair. "Honey, be good to him and I love you."

"I will," Mrs. Arrow smiled back as she hugged him.

"I'm glad! I will be back Monday afternoon!" Super Arrow said as he grabbed his bags and left the Falcon House.

"Welcome, Mrs. Arrow. Make yourself at home." Bart smiled. "You can eat and drink here anything and Rick will cover the cost."

"Okay, then. Do you make smoothies?"

"Yes. My favorite smoothie to make is a strawberry-mango smoothie. I've to use exotic and rare mangoes from a special delivery from Roger to make them. Everyone loves them!" Bart exclaimed.

"Really? Can I have two please?" Mrs. Arrow squealed in excitement. She'd loved mangoes since she was young.

"Okay. I'll get them in a couple of minutes." Bart told her as he went to the kitchen so he could begin making the smoothie.

"Come on, let me show you the rooms," Rick said, waving a signal for her to follow him.

Nodding, Mrs. Arrow followed Rick and he explained that each room has a bedroom with an attached bathroom and a small living room in it. The bathroom has a tub with a showerhead, a toilet, and a sink. During the tour, Bart came back with the smoothies in hand and gave it to her. Mrs. Arrow took a huge sip of the fruit drink and smiled. These were really good! Once that was done, Rick leads her to a room that she'll be staying for the weekend and said if she needs anything, she'll call him or Bart through a phone call. Since it was morning time right now, all she wants to do is to spend time with Rick for the next several hours.

"By the way, I've brought in some apple pie with me. I can warm up a slice for you." Mrs. Arrow offered.

"Really, thanks. I'll have one pretty please." Rick said, accepting the offer.

"Okay. BRB!" Mrs. Arrow said as she left to go find a microwave somewhere in the Falcon House. While she was doing so, Rick went to the living room and sat down on the couch before putting his feet on the coffee table. Then, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing it showed up was a cartoon show called Travel Around the Universe on Cartoon Network. This show was his favorite ones besides the action and comedy shows he had watched.

After about four minutes ahead of watching the show, Mrs. Arrow had finally appeared before him with a slice of apple pie topped with french vanilla-flavored whipped cream and a Doreyo mango soda (one of Rick's favorite soda flavors) in hand.

"Here you go. Hope you'll love it," Mrs. Arrow smiled.

Smiling back, Rick immediately digs into the pie itself, forcing out a very big bite into that crust covered apple pie immediately. It was silky, smooth and very chewy for him to endure its sweetness from that pie. Either that or maybe tasting the smooth whipped cream kinda did it for him.

"Mmmm, this is very good." He said with his mouth full.

"I'm glad you liked it," Mrs. Arrow said happily before continuing, "My husband and I used twice the cinnamon and nutmeg to give it quite a holiday-inspired spice."

"I can say that you and Super Arrow did an excellent job on this pie," Rick said, enjoying the pie before washing down that snack with some Doreyo mango soda.

"Thanks. My parents taught me how men liked women who can cook and so, I followed their advice by cooking a lot of foods. I can steam vegetables, make spaghetti and meatballs, and even did difficult meals like fidget midget." She explained the story.

"Wow. You can cook way better than me. I'm not an excellent cook like you, though my coffee is an exception." Rick nodded.

"It's okay." Mrs. Arrow said as she cleared her throat right away while the everyday clothes she was wearing started to get a little stuffy for her. "Alright, then. I'm going to change some clothes so it would be more comfortable. Feels like I need to wear something different every once in a while..."

"Okay. Do what you got to do." He said as she got off the couch and headed to her temporary room.

With Rick occupied by the TV, Mrs. Arrow shut the door behind her, obviously changing her clothes. Since it was spring and all, maybe a nice change of her usual red suit with a white bra and thong attached to it would help make way for something lighter and cooler. And besides, she was getting hot from wearing it anyway. While she was doing so, he grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

In an instant, the show he was watching was changed into a movie on The Movie Channel. The name of the movie was called Springtime Summer, an adult comedy movie that is rated R. It was one of his favorite movies of all time.

"Yes. My favorite movie is on!" Rick smirked while putting his feet on the couch and laying his hands around his neck in order to relax and nap.

However, he fully didn't close his eyes yet as his eyes were fixated on a scene where the lovely couple is enjoying a nice walk on the park. Rick knows that this reminded him of when he was about to propose to his girlfriend, Haruka. 

"I wish this would happen to us." He said while sighing.

However, he was too fixated to notice the sound of the bedroom being shut. Mrs. Arrow noticed that he was watching Springtime Summer and got a little jealous.

"Guys these days. I can do so much better than them." She thought as she sighed.

She quietly sidestepped into the mini-kitchen without Rick even knowing at first. Then, Mrs. Arrow took a sponge from the sink and drizzled all over it with dish soap and rinse it with some water before bending over and scrubbing it over the floor (even though there was not one speck of dirt around). Not to mention the fact that she hummed a 70's song, just to complete the springtime afternoon feel that she wanted.

Back at the living room though, Rick grew tired of watching the movie and decided to change the channel to a music channel that plays some jazz.

"That's enough now. Any longer and I would be crying my eyes out," Rick said to himself as he kicked back on the couch.

But once he did, however, his jaw completely dropped focusing over to Mrs. Arrow in the kitchen.

He was left speechless as he saw Mrs. Arrow wearing nothing but a long-sleeved white dress and red high heels that she likes to wear on weekends. While her choice of clothing was nice and beautiful for Rick, his eyes had fixated on the only thing that went right through her dress: Her bare tight ass with her tight pussy exposed. Rick took in one breathless gasp and gulped. Mrs. Arrow looked nearly as tight and luscious like a porn star. He was amazed to see how there was not even one ounce of cellulite between her curvaceous ass and legs combined and was shaven as well. She looked as flawless as she was.

"Holy shit..." Rick gulped, not even knowing what to make of this unreal (yet real) moment.

This display is making him get hard in his jeans and couldn't help but let his hands tug at his bulge like a pervert. Finally, he can't take it anymore.

He wasted no time unzipping his pants right away, finally leaving his throbbing cock to emerge out of the blue jeans. He took his time stroking slowly to the sight of her dress-covered ass. It looked so fine, delicious and huge like two King Burger burgers. Rick then looked down to glance at her firm fleshy tightness, which looked more pinker than a sweet line of bubblegum. He could imagine himself sliding through those walls with no reason or rhyme whatsoever. Heck, he could even imagine her own face as happy and aroused.

"Damn, I would love to fit my dick between her ass..." Rick thought to himself while stroking harder.

In fact, he stroked himself so hard that his good left arm was getting so close to being worn out on him. He knew that this is exactly like a porno, except the crappy music.

Once he let out a moan, however...

"Hey, Rick." Mrs. Arrow said, turning around to see him covering himself out of embarrassment.

"OH, UM...FUCK!" He shouted in scared hesitance, "I SWEAR, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"You okay, Rick?" Mrs. Arrow asked him while hiding her smug look.

"Um...I was just checking to see if I have any ticks in my pie!" Rick lied in front of her face.

"Don't lie, you know what you were checking out..." she shook her head nicely with a smile.

"Okay, I give up. You win. I was jerking off to you just because you're hot with that outfit on." He confessed truthfully to her.

"You think I'm hot, huh?" she smirked with a sexy tone. "You think I'm also sexy?"

"Yes..." Rick answered.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you," Mrs. Arrow nodded, as she was starting to caress his face very sensually before adding. "I got to ask you something."

"Alright. Any question you want for me and I'll answer it nicely."

"Are you angry about Zoda?" She asked him with such sexual ferocity leveled around in her voice.

"Yes," Rick replied.

"And are you heartbroken that you'll never see your girlfriend again?" She said, as her touch was causing him to uncovered himself, now exposing his very large member for her to see.

"Hell yeah!"

"Well, I can make you feel better," Mrs. Arrow murmured while inching her face towards Rick.

Before he could say anything, he was cut off by such sweet mango-scented lips being pressed around his in a very controlling yet passionate kiss. Rick couldn't believe that Mrs. Arrow was kissing him! The feeling of that kiss immediately overtook him like a spreading wildfire, literally engulfing him in such burned eroticism that he never had before. His knees got even weaker when her wet warm tongue had invaded his with a form of strawberry-mango aftertaste spread along with it. 

With her lips taking control of Rick's, Mrs. Arrow's entire hand got a grip on his entire cock, stroking it up and down in order to keep him hard. He shuddered a little out of pure lust, mostly in response to the way her hand felt gently between his hard erection. She immediately did away with the quick stroking and after she broke the kiss for a while, she immediately went right away with her tongue licking up to the head. Her mouth then plunged down on Rick, trapping all ten inches of his cock around her warm wet throat. She slipped back and forth, making sure that every inch was glistened down with an ounce of her sweet salivating tongue juice.

"Ohhh...Mrs. Arrow...ohhh..." Rick moaned desirably as Mrs. Arrow bobbed away at him a little quickly, sucking him off rapidly without even taking a break. Once she finally decided to get a single breath in, she decided to use her tongue to good use by massaging his sack in tiny little circles while she also continued to stroke him. The feeling made Rick leak out an ounce of pre-cum from his cock, which Mrs. Arrow managed to lick off right away using the cold tip of her tongue. As much she wanted him to release his orgasm, she decided to let it wait for a while.

After bobbing her head up and down one last time, Mrs. Arrow separated from his cock.

"This part is going to get better..." Mrs. Arrow winked as she put Rick on the table before adding, "Now lay still and let me ride on you..."

Rick nodded right away, leaving Mrs. Arrow to get herself comfy all around his lap. She carefully positioned her clit right around the center of his cock and immediately squatted down to a very loud lustful moan in return. Mrs. Arrow worked her curvaceous hips to good use by rocking them slowly and nicely, just to relish in the gyrating feeling caused by his long hard erection. Rick began to hiss lustfully as Mrs. Arrow's juicy clit soon suffocated the rest of his member, making her extremely tight as ever. She continued to rock his cock until he got a good look at her bouncing boobs, which were covered by that skin-tight white dress of hers. He wasted no time getting a very good clean grab at those breasts, pressing and massaging them harder much to a pleasing moan coming from Mrs. Arrow. She found herself being turned on by his strong enduring touch so much that it led her to strip off her entire dress off, revealing her luscious 36 DD chest to the Mobile Task Force member.

Rick reached out and give his tongue a very caressing lick right around the right breast of her entire chest, causing Mrs. Arrow to moan a little bit louder as Rick's warm tongue had managed to massage around the erect nipple in very tiny circles. The feeling of his tongue immediately made her vibrating body tickle all over in pleasure, even when he had decided to lick right at the other left nipple in response. His erection continued to pound upwards directly onto Mrs. Arrow's walls so hard that more of his pre-cum started to spray more around her soft pink caverns like a water hose. After a while, he decided to switch positions.

He turned her over right on the table, leaving her right at the bottom to caress her own clit while Rick started to stroke himself in order to keep his erection as strong as ever. When he did, he laid in a deep breath and pushed through her with sudden ease. This time, it was his hips that was doing all the gyrating, going back and forth while hitting his bullseye with picture perfect vaginal perfection. Mrs. Arrow moaned her heart out with all the lungs she could ever handle, continuing to be taken in by Rick's hard erection so much that it was literally popping her cherry. She didn't care at the least that she was getting sore. She was too aroused to even care. The pleasure she received from all of his poundings was more than enough to make her very desperate for more, especially from the look on her sexually satisfied face. He pushed in faster and deeper in order to leak in more of the pre-cum that he had left from this wonderful experience. Suddenly, after about seven minutes, Mrs. Arrow knew that something was going on inside Rick due to the shaking that the base of his cock was now taking. Several more thrusts later and he felt something shake inside him so fierce, he couldn't even decide if he wanted to do the unthinkable or pretty much something different in her mind.

"Oh, fuck...I'm cumming!" Rick moaned out.

"Please...cum all over my face!" Mrs. Arrow begged, forcing him to finally pull out of her.

And pull out he did, now forcing himself to stroke his shaft up and down so furiously that his arm was wasting a whole lot of stamina in the process. But it was all worth it in the end as Rick grunted out a very loud monstrous moan, releasing his ever hot load all around Mrs. Arrow's face, covering her entire face except for her eyes (which was covered by her pink goggles). He continued to stroke himself for a little more before having the rest of his hot sticky load drained out of his cock, which was cleaned up pretty easily by her tongue.

After they were finally done with this hot moment, Rick looked down on her with such an incredible, ecstatic aura left in his face.

"That was... that was so fucking incredible," Rick said out of breath.

"I know. It was everything I wanted..." Mrs. Arrow nodded as she was out of breath as well.

"Thanks. I'm too exhausted now." Rick said as he was exhausted.

"That's okay, Rick. We can take a break for today," She smiled. "Tomorrow morning, we'll go for another round. But this time, we'll do it in the shower."

"Sure. I would like that," He said.

"Alright. I'm going back to my room now. If you need anything from me, call me." Mrs. Arrow winked before grabbing her dress and walking out of the room.

Rick got up and stretch his arms up before going over to his fridge, still exhausted and a little tired.

It didn't take too long before his eyes laid on a Doreyo mango soda, which he instantly grabbed and opened the top off. After wiping the sweat off from his own forehead, Rick instantly drank some of the mango soda in an attempt to fuel his body back up from that unbelievable experience he had earlier with Mrs. Arrow.

"This is going to be a good weekend..." Rick smiled while giving out another sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Took me only three days to finish the first chapter of this hot story. So anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Next chapter will be on a Saturday morning, where Rick and Mrs. Arrow have sex in the showers. As always, give out a kudo and/or comment if you like the story. And please subscribe to me if you like or love my stories!
> 
> Until next chapter, use your heart and Boost Fire! MeeMee is out!


End file.
